Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical instrument and, more particularly, to an electrosurgical instrument configured to dissect, seal or otherwise treat tissue.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments, e.g., electrosurgical forceps (open or closed type), are well known in the medical arts and typically include an end effector assembly including jaw members configured to manipulate tissue (e.g., grasp and seal tissue). Typically, the electrosurgical forceps utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue.
In certain instances, it may prove advantageous to cut or dissect tissue that has been electrosurgically treated, e.g., sealed. In such instances, a cutting element, e.g., a knife blade, may be configured to translate through a knife channel that is disposed on one or both of the jaw members. Typically, the knife blade is manufactured from surgical steel that is generally very expensive. Moreover, the surgical steel typically needs to be machined into thin sheets and, subsequently, cut or formed into desired shapes and/or dimensions. As can be appreciated, incorporating the knife blade into the electrosurgical instrument may increase manufacturing costs of the electrosurgical instrument.
In addition to electrosurgical instruments, ultrasonic instruments may be utilized to treat tissue. Conventional ultrasonic instruments, e.g., ultrasonic dissectors, typically, include a housing, a handle assembly, a shaft having a transducer and/or a waveguide, and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The end effector includes jaw members configured to manipulate tissue (e.g., grasp and seal tissue). Typically, ultrasonic dissectors utilize both mechanical clamping action and ultrasonic energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, dissect, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. While ultrasonic instruments may effectively treat and, subsequently, dissect tissue, ultrasonic instruments are typically not configured to articulate and/or “flex.” That is, the transducer and/or waveguide that are disposed within the shaft, typically, are not flexible and, thus, limit or eliminate the degree of flexibility of the shaft. As can be appreciated, this limits the use of the ultrasonic dissectors in the surgical environment.